


Hey Dan, wanna sext?

by saltyseacreature



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseacreature/pseuds/saltyseacreature
Summary: Basically just Phan sexting.





	Hey Dan, wanna sext?

Dan woke up to his phone buzzing. Phil is now in Manchester visiting his parents and Dan is in London.

P: Hey Dan, wanna sext?;)  
D: Wtf Phil   
P: whatt, im hornyy and ur not here :(  
D: we cant do this, ur parents are there!!  
P: their at the mall for at least two hours ;)  
D: well, send me a picture then ;)

*phil sent a picture*

D: holy fucking fuck phil your hard as hell  
P: thats because i found the nude pics of you at the beach  
D: okay philly im getting hard too  
P: good..  
D: im imagining you fucking me so good in the ass  
P: im going to fuck you so hard when i com home. Im gonna eat you out nice and good and then fuck you so hard...  
D: phil im going to come please dont stop i have my fingers deep in my ass thinking they are yours  
P: yess danny fuckk

D: fucking fuck that was the best orgasm in a long time  
P: holy duck i came so hard  
D: we should do that more often  
P: yeah we should  
D: cant wait for you to come home  
P: me neither  
D: love u <3  
P: love u 2 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment what you think (:


End file.
